Love
by sunniewriter
Summary: Joey and Phoebe? Monica, Chandler, baby? And most important, Ross and Rachel? Be sure to read this story!
1. To make or to break?

Chapter #1 Love: To make or to break?  
  
A/N Hi everybody! This is my first story. I am excited and nervous. Please read my story and review. Remember it is my first story so go easy on me!  
  
Enjoy  
  
So far Monica and Chandler are married, Phoebe is with Mike, Joey has a new girlfriend, Lisa, and Ross and Rachel are both single  
  
Scene: Central Perk  
  
Rachel Green takes a sip of her coffee and tries not to remember what happened last night. The whole gang (including Mike and Lisa) went to a bar/dance club. Rachel remembers how depressing it was to see Mike and Phoebe, Monica and Chandler, and Joey and Lisa together. They were in love and she wishes she could have the same kind of love. She sighs.  
"What's the matter Rach?" asks Monica sitting down.  
"Oh, nothing," Rachel says wishing she could take back the sigh. Then she says, "I am just sad watching everybody in love last night."  
"Don't worry sweetie, you will find someone," says Monica then walks away Ross Enters Central Perk  
"What's up everyone?" Rachel looked at him. Suddenly things became very clear. To be continued.  
  
Next chapter will come soon.  
  
So what did you think? Review Please. 


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter 2 Love: The Phone Call  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 2 Love: The Phone Call! Thank you Daisy Deertree for my review! You really made my day!  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot it but here it is. I do not own Friends. Only brilliant writers who make more then a million dollars an episode wrote this spectacular show.  
  
Here it is!!!!!!!  
  
Setting: Central Perk (right where we left off)  
  
Ross came in and sat down. "How you doin'?" said Rachel trying to act like Joey (Laughs) "Oh no, a female Joey!" said Ross (Laughs) "Ross," said Rachel, "Remember when we were going out?" "How could I Forget" said Ross sarcastically (Laughs) "Well." said Rachel nervously, "Don't you kind of, sort of, maybe miss that, a little? (Laughs) Ross waits. "More coffee?" (Laughs) Ross gets up "I'm serious!" says Rachel, "I mean, just looking around at everyone together." Rachel and Ross made eye contact. "Don't you miss that?" says Rachel Ross breaks the eye contact. "Rach, I don't know, I mean it was fun, but I just really don't think it would work." Gunther has been listing from behind the counter this whole time. "Rachel how could you!" Then runs in the back very upset. (Laughs) "Ok, yah, Ross you right, your right," says Rachel. They make eye contact "Sorry," whispers Rachel "Better be going" "Yah" Say Ross and Rachel at the same time. (Laughs) They both leave Central Perk. Phoebe enters and sits down. "Hey Phoebs," says Monica, "Whats up?" "Well, I just got some!," saied Phoebe. "Thank you Phoebe but we really don't need to hear the details said Chandler. (Laughs) "Wow," said Monica, "Mike must be really something." "He is," said Phoebe, "He's sweet, snd so nice to me, and I think he is so perfet for me." "That's great Phoebs!" said Monica. "Yah," says Chandler, "I wish I had love like that." (Laughs) Monica looks at Chandler. "Oh, no," Chandler says while nervously laughing, "I mean I already do. I mean. I love you, here, here's my credit card, go nuts!" (Laughs) Monica takes it and smiles. Joey walks in, with a lot of shopping bags, and sits down and sighs loudly. "Rough day Joe?" asks Chandler. (Laughs) "Yah," says Joey, "You do not know how tiring shopping can be." (Laughs) "Hey Joey," says Monica smiling, "Why were you shopping?" (Laughs) "It wasn't just me," says Joey "Lisa wanted me to." "Awwwwwwwwww," says Monica, "I wish my husband would go shopping with me!" Monica looks at Chandler. (Laughs) "Want my visa too?" asks Chandler getting his Visa card out of his wallet. (Laughs) "Wow," said Phoebe, "this girl must be really something if you went shopping with her." "I know," says Joey, "She's fun and cute and unbelievable in bed!" "And as we all know, that is the most important thing," says Chandler. (Laughs) "The worst part is, she makes me to buy her all this stuff. I mean you might look at me and think I get paid a lot, but the truth is," says Joey bringing his voive to a whisper, "I don't." "Yes Joey, that is the first thing we think of," says Chandler.  
  
Rachel got home after a couple hours of shopping. It didn't make her feel any better. She went over to the answering machine and pressed the button. The first message was from her mother, checking to see if she could still handle living on her own in the "Big city". The second one. was from Ross. It said: "Hey Rach, its Ross, um. I was thinking about our talk. and I don't think it is really over. If you could meet me at Central Perk today, uh, after it closes, that be great. Uh. bye." To be continued. 


	3. The Answer

Chapter 3 Love: The answer  
  
A/N: I know it has been like, a year but here it is!! Just letting you know, Emma does not exist, and Phoebe and Mike don't live together  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of the brilliant characters  
  
Rachel and Joey's apartment Rachel sat down. She stared straight ahead, not making a sound. All at once, she got up, grabbed her coat and left the apartment.  
  
Monica and Chandler's apartment  
  
Chandler is watching Looney Tunes. He laughs  
  
"Did the Coyote fall of a cliff again?" asked Monica (Laughs)  
  
"Every time." Says chandler (Laughs)  
  
Chandler gets up and turns off the TV  
  
"So have you been thinking about the adoption thing" asks chandler  
  
"Yeah," says Monica, "I guess it is our only choice, we can't have a baby and I don't want somebody else's sperm, so I guess it's the only option left."  
  
She hugs Chandler  
  
"What do you think, honey?"  
  
"I still think I have a chance to get pregnant," says chandler (Laughs)  
  
"I just always dreamed of actually having a baby," said Monica  
  
"Yeah," said Chandler, "me too."  
  
Their silent, just hugging for a minute.  
  
"But you know," said Chandler, "We still have a chance, just a small one."  
  
"Yeah," said Monica, "but I think this is our best chance."  
  
They are silent again.  
  
"So," said chandler, "there is know way I could ever get pregnant?" (Laughs)  
  
Phoebe walked down the hall to Mike's apartment. She couldn't wait to see him again. She was sure he was the one. She opened the door with the key he gave her.  
  
"Hey," she said, "I'm here." She entered the bedroom and saw someone move under the covers. She stopped dead in her tracks. There were two people in there!  
  
"Holy shit!" she heard Mike say.  
  
Phoebe saw the other girl. She was a curly-short blond haired girl. Phoebe just stared.  
  
"Phoebe," said Mike, "this is not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh," said Phoebe, "that's a relief because it looks like you were having sex.' (Laughs)  
  
Phoebe started to cry but shake it off with laughs.  
  
"I am so glad it's not what it looks like," said Phoebe "because if it did look like what I think it looks like then I would have to say 'go to hell' and storm out of the apartment."  
  
She turned around and walked out.  
  
"Phoebe wait!" said Mike  
  
"Go to hell!" Phoebe screeched in that funny way she does. She slammed the door. (Laughs)  
  
Joey's and Rachel's apartment  
  
Joey sat down in his favorite chair and sighed. He just came from braking up with Lisa. He just couldn't handle her anymore. He started to think.  
  
"I just go from girl to girl just having sex. I have never had a serious girlfriend. I think I want a girlfriend who I feel comfortable with and who is really hot!" (Laughs)  
  
Ross sat down on the central perk couch. He stood up. He was just so nervous. Rachel was already late but that was no surprise. Ross had no clue what he was going to say. All his feelings for Rachel were coming back. He saw Rachel. He thought she looked more beautiful then he ever saw her.  
  
"Hey," Ross said  
  
"Hey," Rachel said, "Um, so why-why did you want to meet me here?" said Rachel pretending to not know anything.  
  
(Laughs)  
  
"look," said Ross nervously walking to Rachel, "you know I have always had feelings for you and some of them may never go away, but, I don't want to keep hooking up they having really bad break-ups. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship even more then it already is."  
  
Rachel took a deep breath.  
  
"So," said Ross, "I'm leaving it up to you. You decide whether we are going to start it up again. Or not."  
  
They were silent, just staring to each others eyes. So much has happened in the coffee house. Everything from just hanging out with the group to Ross and Rachel's first kiss.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath and..  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. Surprises

Love Chapter 4: Surprises  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Please read and review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the phenomenal, greatest, fabulous, wonderful, and stupendous Friends!  
  
What happened so far. "So," said Ross, "I'm leaving it up to you. You decide whether we are going to start it up again. Or not."  
  
They were silent, just staring to each others eyes. So much has happened in the coffee house. Everything from just hanging out with the group to Ross and Rachel's first kiss.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath and..  
  
To be continued.  
  
Central Perk  
  
Rachel took a deep breath and grabbed Ross' hand. They stood their looking into each others eyes. Rachel gave Ross a sympathetic smile. Then, she let go of his hand and walked towards the door. She opened the door and turned around to Ross. There were tears in her eyes. Rachel put her hand to her heart then left. Ross was dumb-founded. He stood there for what seemed like an hour. Finally, he stood up and left.  
  
Chandler and Monica's apartment  
  
Chandler was watching Baywatch. "Run hot girls, run!" (Laughs)  
  
"Chandler!" Monica called from the bathroom.  
  
"I wasn't watching anything!" said Chandler turning off the TV. (Laughs)  
  
He picked up a newspaper, "what is it, sweetie?"  
  
Monica came out looking flustered and serious.  
  
"What?" said Chandler. He saw Monica holding something small and long. And it was Blue.  
  
A restaurant in the city  
  
Phoebe sat quietly in a small restaurant. She stared straight ahead, while ripping little pieces of napkin and dropping it on the table. She was waiting for Mike. He left a message on her answering machine saying he wanted to talk to her. She thought he wanted to get back together. Phoebe new Mike cheated on her and she shouldn't even talk to him, but she loved him so she had to just listen to him. Phoebe saw Mike enter the restaurant. He still took her breath away. He sat down looking tired, nervous, and depressed.  
  
"Hey," said Mike.  
  
"Hey," said Phoebe.  
  
The waiter came and took their orders.  
  
"Ok I am going to get right to the point," said Mike  
  
"Fine," said Phoebe coldly.  
  
"You did see me having sex with another woman," said Mike  
  
"Really!" said Phoebe in that funny way she does. (Laughs)  
  
"Are you sure because I thought you were playing croquet!" said Phoebe (Laughs)  
  
"I know you're furious with me," said Mike calmly  
  
"Furious?!" said Phoebe, "I'm more then furious I'm, I'm. mad!" (Laughs)  
  
"I know that sounds unreasonable to you but usually when a girlfriend finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her I think she has the right to be a little mad!" (Laughs)  
  
"Phoebe, not like that!" said Mike  
  
"Well then please tell me because I am dieing to know!" said Phoebe (Laughs)  
  
"Nikki and I.." Mike started to say  
  
"Oh, the whore has a name!" said Phoebe (Laughs)  
  
"Phoebe just let me finish!" said Mike. He took a deep breath and started talking. "Nikki and I went to college together. Well she came back about three months ago, in tears because her husband kicked her out."  
  
"Three months ago?!" yelled Phoebe, "is that long this has been going on?"  
  
Mike didn't say any thing.  
  
"Is it?" said Phoebe  
  
Mike was silent  
  
"Oh my god!" said Phoebe  
  
"Phoebs, I am sorry!" said Mike, "you know I am! It's just my marriage was so awful and I guess I just developed a fear of Commandment."  
  
Phoebe was listing intensely.  
  
"Phoebe I love you!" said Mike, "I am so sorry!" there were tears in his eyes.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, "I guess we can try to work on our relationship."  
  
"See that's the thing," said Mike, "I can't back together with you."  
  
"What?" said Phoebe shocked, "Why?"  
  
"There is something you don't know," said Mike. He looked sick and nervous. "Nikki is."  
  
To be continued. Enjoy the silence. 


End file.
